kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warp The Hedgehog
"No matter what anyone can do, its impossible to escape your past. Accepting it is the only way to move forward...no matter how painful it is..." Warp is a sixteen-year-old hedgehog and one of the main protagonists of Heroes From An Old World. '' Appearance Warp is a male and a golden-furred hedgehog, about 101 cm in height, just a tiny bit taller than Sonic. Warp had pointed straight quills on the back of his head, as well as a strange scar on the right side of his head that formed into a ball shape; the characteristics of the scar include a dark circular center with a large grey outer circle. The lining of the entire scar is a thin white line, and the scar had three different stretch marks: the scar has a dark black stretch mark going to the highest quill, a grey stretch mark going to his middlemost quill, and a white stretch mark going to his lowest quill, forming a sort of strange stretch pattern. Warp has light blue eyes, two silver cuffs on both his wrists, a tuft of hair on the backs of his hands and on his chest, and a pair of brown shoes with grey lining. Other than a somewhat-tanned stomach, he has no more features than that. Heroes From An Old World Plot Significance Pre-HFAOW Before ''Heroes From An Old World ''began, Warp started out as a normal child born on July 1st of an unknown year (however it was 16 years prior to HFAOW's first chapter). Warp had a normal life, but by the time he turned two years of age, he got a strange scar on his head that everyone except him noticed. This began Warp's slow but sure rejection by most everyone; however, his kind personality at heart won most people over, and no one really suspected him of any type of wrongdoing. By the time he turned six, he saw a meteor shower with his older brother Jack, which he remembered in the first chapter of HFAOW during his soliloquy. Three days after his sixth birthday, a purple hedgehog murdered his parents and his brother Jack (Candace was only spared because she was gone at the time of the killings). This event emotionally scarred Warp, and he was soon taken to a police station while the police worked on the scene. Due to the rising tensions of the upcoming elections in Jule, the police officers paid little attention to Warp, at least until the scar on his head was noticed. Whenever this was noticed, Commander Adam Blackstar--a small time general at the current time--took interest in this and used it to his advantage. Soon, Warp was returned to a public school, which proved to be a terrible move for Warp's confidence; unbeknownst to Warp, Commander Blackstar had already announced the murders of Warp's family, but the way he put it, he pinned the blame on Warp himself. The motive behind this is currently unknown. Warp lived in a life of torment, where his naturally peaceful nature was nearly eliminated because of his "isolation" from the general public. Despite this, he still had two friends: Candace, his twin sister and Scott, his first friend. However, Candace was off on her world tour with her band, and Warp had to keep Scott on a low profile so as not to isolate him as well. This went on for a long time, but by the time Warp turned 14, things became worse. The same hedgehog that killed Warp's family--The Scourge--went after Scott's parents and killed them as well, but Scott was able to fight off The Scourge, surprisingly. Scott went to Warp first about this, and Warp denied involvement and explained what The Scourge did to his family. However, during the same events, the election was going underway; Dr. Madness made his debut during this election by attempting a tactical strike on Jule by sending his E-Thousand army into the city to overthrow it. The E-Thousands were led by E-1,000 Theta, and during this attack, Commander Blackstar overthrew the J.E.T. Agency and became the Commander Blackstar everyone knows today. Warp and Scott made an attempt to escape Jule, but only Scott escaped; Warp was captured by Dr. Madness and was roboticized. Warp turned into E-1,006 Omega because of this, and Warp lost all memory after being roboticized. After murderous rampages under Dr. Madness's orders, Scott and a traitorous E-1,000 Theta fought E-1,006 Omega, won, and was subsequently deroboticized by Theta. Warp, however, had a permanent scar added onto him: part of his internal body was roboticized, making him vulnerable to EMP's. Warp also lost both his organic hands, but he now has the power to transform his hands into any weapon he chooses, as long as he has seen and copied the weapon before; the copied weapon is never as strong as the original, however. Warp also gained a nanotech blood system (much like Ratchet in the ''Ratchet and Clank ''series), and he has the ability to summon a power transceiver shaped like a monocle from his head, much like the Scouters from ''Dragon Ball Z. Warp, after successfully fleeing Jule with Scott and Theta, ended up at Scott's farmhouse where he lived for the next two years in doubt. During this time, Candace began secretly visiting the farmhouse with her band, thus helping Warp make friends with Scizzy, Wings, and Samantha. It had also been implied that during this time, Candace and Scott began their childish conflict with each other. During this time, Dr. Madness made one attack against Warp and his friends by kidnapping Candace and her band, but Warp saved them. This also made Scizzy develop a crush on Warp, although Warp does not like her the same way. Debut In HFAOW Warp appeared in Heroes From An Old World ''soon after the two years have passed. Warp was in the midst of a soliloquy of sorrow, which only intensified whenever a meteor shower went underway during his sadness. Warp sadly kept talking to himself, thinking only he and himself would listen to his woes, until his monocle picked up a strange power fluctuation. Soon enough, Warp used his Jet Assists and blasted himself vertically; he did this in the nick of time, as after he did so, a meteorite crashed where he was standing. Taking a look at the meteorite, Warp saw an unknown female fall off the meteorite, unconscious and bleeding. Warp, on his peaceful instinct, took the girl up to the farmhouse and began setting up a hasty medical procedure. Warp got the assistance of Theta for this, but not before Scott came in and made some snarky and sexist comments about Warp and Nebula, to which Warp fired a fireball at Scott to get him to shut up. The fireball subsequently burned Scott's crops, which is something Scott hates. Blossoming Crush Warp was able to help Nebula to get back to a conscious state, for which she was grateful for. Warp's crush on her began when she opened her eyes, mainly because he was extremely worried about her, and her appearance and personality showed that she was a vulernable target that needed protection from people like Dr. Madness, The Scourge, and Commander Blackstar. Scott came in after fixing his crops, and he ended up cracking more comments at Warp and Nebula before Nebula asked to be helped up to find a shower, although (due to her lack of literacy of nearly everything on Aleannas), she ended up asked for "a place where she could get wet." This made Scott ALMOST crack a comment, but Warp managed to stop him before he could say anything, and he took her upstairs. Warp was able to explain what a bathroom is to Nebula, but things took a larger turn for the awkward whenever Nebula wanted to know what Warp meany by actually taking a shower. After maintaining his hormones, Nebula took a shower successfully without Warp seeing any part of her body, much to his relief of her privacy being intact. Comically afterwards, Warp came across Scott, who tried to run upstairs and find Nebula to catch her naked, but he ultimately failed thanks to Nebula being finished already. After a short and false explanation of Scott's behavior, Nebula shrugged it off and told Warp and Scott that she was alone on the meteorite she crashed to Aleannas on for most of her life. This surprised both Warp and Scott. At the end of the day, Warp is again on the beach "talking" to his parents, but Nebula comes in and explains that she has a missing family as well, and she hopes to find them one day. With that, she snuggles close to her hero Warp; however, Warp is still unsure about his feelings for her, as he then has a short vision of a robotic doppelganger while this occurs. The next day, Warp finds Nebula in the kitchen toying with some silverware, and she reveals that Scott had been gone since last night; he presumably went to Jule. Warp then explained to Nebula his past--every detail of it--and Nebula left the room, a bit shocked and frightened. While sadly sitting outside, Theta floated up to him and briefly talked to him, before pointing out that a hedgehog was approaching. Beleiving it to be trouble, Warp ordered Theta to keep Nebula inside where it was safe, before he went to confront the figure. Indeed, the hedgehog was The Scourge, and after a brief interlude, the two hedgehogs begin to fight. Fighting To Protect Friends Warp and The Scourge end up in a quick fight, as it is surprisingly their first. The Scourge makes quick work of Warp by entrapping Warp with a Chaos Magma attack. Warp almost dies, at least until Scott arrives and shoots The Scourge in the back to stop him; however, due to the lingering effects of The Scourge using Chaos Regeneration, the bullet wound doesn't do much. Scott and The Scourge get into a continuing fight while Warp is lingering on the edge of life and death. Nebula and Theta come outside because of Nebula's curious attitude, and she sees Warp near death. Instantly worried, Nebula goes to his side to help him in some way, when she somehow manages to grow a small fruit that heals Warp's bodily injuries, but still has him entrapped inside the cooled magma from The Scourge's Chaos Magma attack. Warp breaks out of his "shell" that was holding him back, but he is still weak. However, The Scourge attempts to use a barrage of Chaos Spears to kill Warp, Scott, Nebula, and Theta. However, thanks to The Scourge and Scott's previous fight, an old stone pillar that was broken earlier unleashed a skeletal creature and a small imp creature; the two of them interrupted the battle, declaring war on all five foes, no matter what their alignment may be. When the being declaring himself as Scaith, Warp, Theta, Scott, and The Scourge all fought Scaith, but no one made any headway; Lily was almost attacked by The Scourge, but Scaith sent him flying; The Scourge ended up in the Eastern Forests with a vintage view of the fight, while Warp and Scott were knocked unconscious and Theta badly damaged to the point of having to be deactivated automatically in order to preserve itself. Scaith was about to deliver a finishing blow to Warp, until Nebula's rage transformed her into a powerful form that controlled flames. Scaith immediately assumed she was one of the Seedrian Of Legend, and possibly one of The Chosen as well. However, Nebula never got answers for those inquires as Scaith attacked her; Nebula won the fray by using a powerful soul-piercing move that--had Scaith been a mortal--would've utterly destroyed his being. However, since Scaith is a god-like being, he got away with severe injuries. Scaith used Chaos Control to escape the battle with Lily, and Nebula (now in her normal form and with no memory of her transformation) helped Warp and Scott back to the farmhouse. A Night To Remember Warp later awoke to a surprised and happy Nebula, and both were equally glad to see that they were okay. Nebula mentioned that she couldn't bring Theta in as he was too heavy, but Warp immediately goes out to fetch Theta in a gentlemanly gesture. While he does so, he is overlooked by Dr. Madness and a robotic sentinel whom (through their dialouge) appear to have witnessed the entire battle with Scaith earlier. Warp brings Theta back inside, and he heard Nebula singing. Going to her, Warp joins in her song, before kissing her underneath the moonlight; unknown to them both, Scott was listening in on this, except not watching, as he gave the couple a sort of pseudo-privacy by doing this. However, for some currently unexplained reason, both Warp and Nebula were transported to a shining space emerald, much to Scott's dismay. While on the shining emerald, Warp chased around Nebula in a playful fashion (which alluded to the Emerald's only known use of being a racetrack in ''Sonic R.) Eventually, Warp and Nebula took their relationship a step further, almost having their first intimate moment with one another before another currently unexplained event happened when both were pulled back down to Aleannas. Although Nebula was saddened by this, Warp promised her that what happened on the Emerald would continue, one way or another. Rockers Of Jule After Warp and Nebula landed back on Aleannas, they came across Warp's sister Candace, along with her band, the Rockers Of Jule. Warp aquainted Nebula with his sister Candace and Candace's friends, Scizzy, Samantha, and Wings. However, due to Nebula being Warp's girlfriend, Scizzy began to grow a poisonous hate towards the innocent Seedrian. This hate cumulated quickly into Scizzy attempting to trick Nebula into wearing a swimsuit wrong; however, Warp's interference ruined that idea. More coming soon... Romance Scizzy The Lizard: This relationship is more of a one-way relationship, with Scizzy liking Warp but Warp not returning the favor. Nebula The Seedrian: This relationship is his true relationship, with him liking Nebula for her kindness, but also liking her because he knows in his heart he must protect her from evil. Abilities Transformations Super Form?: Warp has not shown any Super forms yet, but he has shown in Chapter 1 '''of ''Heroes From An Old World ''that, if he gets sad enough (or, as shown in '''Chapter 17, angry enough), Warp's fur begins to turn into a blood red color. Not much has been shown about this other than that fact. Weapons Jet Assists: Warp can use his shoes--the Jet Assists--to defy gravity temporarily. He uses gravity and magnetic fields to undergo this, although it is completely technology, not Gravity or Magnet magic. Cufflinks: Warp can use his cufflinks to transform his hands into various weapons. Although virtually limitless, the only transformations seen so far are... *A fire cannon *An energy sword (his personal weapon choice) *A machine gun Chaos Powers: Warp can use Chaos Powers to his advantage, such as the teleporting power of Chaos Control and the energy bolt-like power of Chaos Spear. *'Chaos Control': Allows transportation using Chaos energy *'Chaos Spear': Shoots an electrical bolt of Chaos energy *'Chaos Blitzer': Uses Chaos energy to charge forwards at extreme speeds Theme Song Warp's theme song is Blow Me Away ''by ''Breaking Benjamin. Lyrical Connection To Character They fall in line, one at a time, ready to play--This could mean Dr. Madness's many E-Thousands, but it can also refer to the enemies amassed against Warp during his life. I can't see them anyway--Warp does not truly know who is friend or foe in his life. No time to lose, we've got to move--Warp is always on the run. I am losing sight again--Warp's path to the truth is slowly blurring. Fire your guns, its time to run--Warp has to lead civilians and his friends to safety no matter what. I will stay in the mess I've made--Warp will give his being to protect his friends, since he believes most of everyone's problems derives from his actions. After the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way--When Warp finally overthrows his enemies, he will need a soul to guide him. Only the strongest will survive--Warp knows the entire Civil War in Jule is based on power. Lead me to heaven, when we die--Warp knows he will die eventually, and he hopes to find penace someday for the souls he killed as E-1,006 Omega. I am a shadow on the wall--This could mean how Warp was looked down upon and rejected, but it could also be about his strange scar. I'll be the one to save us all--Warp thinks he can stop the war and prevent more useless fatalities. There's nothing left, so save your breath--Warp knows that he has nothing to return to. Your cover's blown, nowhere to go, holding your fate--Warp has already been pinned of several disasters, and this also points to how Dr. Madness knows of him as E-1,006 Omega. Loaded I will walk alone--Warp always has a foreboding that, in the end, he will be the last one alive because of his past, much to his shame. Wanted it back, don't fight me now--Warp doesn't want to fight his friends, but we will if it means the planet will become peaceful. Trivia *Warp has many similarities to other characters, although in his own spin. His personality, although gentle, can change to decisive and destructive whenever he needs to be. *Although it has been implied The Scourge gave Warp his Scar of Darkness, it is unknown who truly gave him that scar. Category:Heroes From An Old World Category:Males Category:Non-Canon Characters